Попробуй, это удобно
by Bergkristall
Summary: ПЕРЕВОД/Übersetzung von "Bequem 1 und 2" von Lorelei Lee Дисклаймер от автора: Люциус с удовольствием носит удобную обувь, даже если каблук превышает семь сантиметров. Не задумываться. Читать и смеяться. Ничего мне не принадлежит, я хочу только поиграть. Часть 2: Спустя несколько месяцев. Люциус любит корсеты. Что скажет Северус?


Название: Удобно

Оригинальное название: Bequem

Автор: LoreleiLee

Ссылка на оригинал: s/4241631/1/Bequem

Переводчик: Bergkristall

Бета/Гамма: SweetEstel

Комментарий переводчика: переведено для Egle-Elka на день рождения. Поздравляем, солнце!

Предупреждение: кроссдрессинг, обувной фетиш.

Разрешение на перевод: есть.

Предупреждения: ООС, АУ, слэш

Часть 1.

Северус сидел в зале холостяцкой резиденции Люциуса и ждал хозяина, который собирался после ужина «переодеться во что-нибудь удобное».

Цок. Цок. Цок.

Северус в недоумении огляделся. Это что еще за звук? Он определенно доносился из коридора. И приближался.

Цок. Цок. Цок.

Вот опять.

Цоканье затихло, и Люциус элегантно вплыл в зал. Северус не поверил своим глазам. На ногах блондина красовались черные блестящие туфли-лодочки на высоких, подбитых металлом каблуках, которые и издавали этот звук.

— Люциус... — неуверенно начал Северус.

— Да? — невозмутимо спросил тот, опускаясь в кресло напротив Северуса и скрещивая ноги, благодаря чему необычная обувь еще больше бросалась в глаза. На Люциусе до сих пор была та одежда, что и во время ужина. Из-за этого различия между галстуком, жилетом (признаками явно мужской атрибутики) и этими лодочками (самым женственным аксессуаром) щеки Северуса мучительно покраснели от прилившего к ним жара.

— На тебе женская обувь, — наконец выдавил из себя он и судорожно сглотнул.

— Несомненно, — спокойно ответил Люциус и покачал ногой.

Свет свечей отразился от лакированной туфельки, и Северус уставился на нее, как загипнотизированный.

— Но... я думал, ты хотел надеть что-нибудь удобное, — произнес Северус, которому внезапно стало трудно подыскивать слова. Вся происходящее, а особенно непринужденность Люциуса выбивали из колеи.

— Надел же, — сказал Люциус. — Эти туфли очень удобные. Разумеется, сшитые на заказ.

Его довольный взгляд скользнул по лодочкам.

— Конечно, надо еще потренироваться, чтобы элегантно двигаться, — признался он. — Но девять или десять сантиметров уже не проблема для меня. У этих, правда, каблук всего семь сантиметров, но именно поэтому они так удобны.

Северус беспокойно поерзал в кресле. Какого черта он ввязался в этот нелепый разговор? К тому же он заметил, что Люциус рассматривает его со странным выражением лица. Точнее, рассматривает его ноги.

— У тебя какой размер, Северус? — задумчиво спросил Люциус. — Сорок третий?

Северус только молча кивнул.

— Тогда пошли! — Люциус встал и, прежде чем Северус смог воспротивиться, за руку потянул его из комнаты.

Быстрыми шагами Люциус пошел по коридору. Северус с трудом поспевал за ним.

Дявольское «цок, цок» каблуков задавало ритм.

Прежде чем Северус понял, что к чему, Люциус затянул его в свою спальню и толкнул на кровать. А потом подошел к одному из пяти шкафов, расположенных вдоль стен, и открыл.

Северус не поверил глазам — шкаф был заполнен женской обувью всевозможных цветов. И большинство — на каблуках головокружительной высоты.

— Думаю, эти подойдут, — услышал он голос Люциуса, который втиснул ему в руки ярко-красную пару на каблуках, не превышающих, к счастью, трех или четырех сантиметров.

— Люциус, на самом деле ты же не... — попробовал возмутиться Северус, однако не добился успеха.

— Глупости, — прервал Люциус и встал перед ним на колени, чтобы удобнее было надевать обувь. — Не вздумай меня благодарить. Я рад сделать это для тебя. — Он посмотрел на Северуса, а тот почувствовал, что снова краснеет. — Так, дай мне туфли.

И Северус послушался. Он почувствовал прохладные мягкие руки на своих ступнях. А секунду спустя Люциус надел на него лодочки и с гордостью рассматривал свое творение.

— Очень мило, — тихо пробормотал Люциус и приласкал лодыжку Снейпа. — Вставай и взгляни на себя на себя в зеркале, — произнес он и протянул Северусу руку.

Тот с бьющимся сердцем принял предложенную руку и встал. Оступился, пытаясь удержать равновесие на непривычно высоких каблуках, и прижался к Люциусу.

— Спокойнее, Северус, — прошептал тот и подарил одну из тех улыбок, что всегда сводили Северуса с ума. А потом подвел к зеркалу.

Северус повернулся.

Самое скверное — он почувствовал себя сексуальным благодаря обуви. «Ну разве можно считать это нормальным?» — спросил себя Северус.

— Кажется, придется подарить тебе эти туфли, — вздохнул Люциус. — Ты выглядишь просто божественно!

Неожиданно он прижался к Северусу. И Северус понял, что не только он возбужден.

Часть 2.

Ничем не выдавая свою неуверенность, Северус переступил порог святая святых — салон эксклюзивного мужского портного Альфонсо. Одна из привлекательных девушек тут же обратилась к нему:

— Чем могу быть вам полезна? — выдохнула она, придавая каждому слову миллион значений.

— Мистер Малфой... — начал Северус, и смазливое личико девушки тут же выразило готовность.

— Мистер Малфой ожидает вас. Пожалуйста, следуйте за мной. — Она повернулась и, вызывающе покачивая бедрами, повела его куда-то вглубь.

В глубине зала он увидел множество дверей. Северус предположил, что здесь обслуживают самых богатых покупателей. Прочие, менее состоятельные, были вынуждены ютиться в маленьких, завешенных шторой кабинках — так же, как и мире магглов.

Девушка постучала в одну из дверей и, подождав немного, открыла.

— Прошу вас, — выдохнула она снова, и Северус вошел.

Дверь бесшумно закрылась за ним.

Северус остановился и озадаченно моргнул. В бесконечных зеркалах отражался Люциус Малфой, который одарил его радостной улыбкой, в то время как настоящий Малфой стоял к нему спиной. Другой мужчина, постарше, с короткими темными волосами и очень ухоженной бородкой как раз помогал Люциусу снять мантию.

— Северус, как замечательно, что ты все же пришел, — приветствовал Люциус.

— Надеюсь, я не слишком опоздал? — несколько натянуто спросил Северус, поскольку как раз в эту минуту с Люциуса сняли рубашку, и вид его обнаженного торса, как всегда, отвлек Северуса.

— О нет, ты как раз вовремя, — ответил Люциус и показал ему элегантную нежно-серую рубашку, которую подал мужчина с бородкой. — Для дня рождения тетушки Аделаиды. Как думаешь, Северус, не слишком просто?

Северус пожал плечами — в вопросах моды он соверешенно не разбирался.

— Блэки тоже будут там, — заметил он.

— Да, все родственники соберутся у тетушки. Похоже, никак не получится отказаться. — Люциус криво улыбнулся и позволил надеть на себя рубашку.

Процесс застегивания пуговиц позволил Северусу собраться с мыслями.

— Нарцисса тоже будет там, — произнес он с легким оттенком горечи.

— Да? — протяжно спросил Люциус, критически рассматривая свое отражение.

— Все ожидают, что ты сделаешь ей предложение, — Северус отвел взгляд.

— Знаю, — легкомысленно отозвался Люциус. — И, без сомнений, я когда-нибудь так и сделаю. Но до тех пор не позволим таким мелочам испортить нам настроение. — Он расстегнул рубашку и позволил ткани соскользнуть с плеч. — Очень красиво, Альфонсо, — сказал он мужчине с бородкой, и Северус понял, что сам владелец салона обслуживает Люциуса.

Снейп сглотнул. Люциус, должно быть, уже оставил здесь небольшое состояние.

— Очень рад, монсеньор, — подхалимски отозвался Альфонсо. — Не будет ли вам угодно примерить рубашку с жилетом?

— Да, мне угодно, — сказал Люциус и позволил расстегнутым штанам слегка скользнуть вниз.

Северус ничего не понимал. Зачем Люциус снял рубашку, если собирался надеть еще и жилет? Он недоумевающе рассматривал предмет одежды, преподнесенный Альфонсо своему покупателю. Жилет был явно мал.

— Хм-м... Неплохо, — сказал Люциус и провел рукой по блестящей темно-серой ткани с черными полосками. — Как ты считаешь, Северус?

— Мне... мне кажется, что это вряд ли подойдет тебе по размеру, — неуверенно ответил тот. — Жилет слишком... узок.

Северус с удивлением заметил, что после его слов Люциус улыбнулся. Загадочно, заманчиво...

— Если монсеньор позволит... — начал Альфонсо, держа в руках нечто напоминающее большой свиток пергамента из серого блестящего материала с черными шнурками.

— Я настаиваю, — царственно отозвался Люциус и слегка приподнял руки. Альфонсо развернул сверток и приложил к торсу Люциуса.

— Корсет?

— Разумеется, корсет, а ты что подумал? — спросил Люциус, насмешливо подняв бровь.

Северус почувствовал, как к щекам прилил жар. Он произнес это вслух? Краем сознания он отметил, что Альфонсо застегнул корсет спереди и занялся шнуровкой сзади.

— Корсет является обязательным и для мужчины, — объяснил Люциус. — Конечно, он сшит по-другому, нежели для женщины. Я не всегда надеваю его, но для кулинарных изысков на празднестве у тетушки он просто незаменим. Я же не могу себе позволить расстегнуть штаны после третьей смены блюд. — Он тихо рассмеялся и покачал головой, а Северус заметил, что машинально вторит его смеху.

— Пожалуйста, вдохните и задержите дыхание, монсеньор, — произнес Альфонсо.

Как только Люциус послушался, Альфонсо затянул шнурки корсета и искусно завязал бант.

— Voilà!

Это было захватывающе. Северус сам не знал, чего же ожидал, но уж точно не такого.

Корсет не придавал Люциусу женственных форм, наоборот — он подчеркивал его мужскую фигуру. Бедра выглядели уже, грудь шире, а талия была затянута ровно настолько, чтобы как раз слегка придавать Люциусу налет женственности, что действовало возбуждающе.

Северус был рад и благодарен, что Люциус не спрашивает его совета, поскольку был бы не в состоянии выдавить из себя мало-мальски связное предложение.

И пока он пытался прийти в себя, Люциус прошелся туда-сюда, сел на стул, встал и повернулся направо и налево. Все это время глаза Альфонсо не отрывались от него — почти с беспокойством, что не угодил изысканному вкусу важного покупателя.

— Что ж, достаточно, — произнес, наконец, Люциус и позволил подать ему рубашку, чтобы надеть на корсет. После чего надел и узкий жилет, который теперь сидел как влитой. Люциус довольно провел руками по материалу.

— Очень хорошо, Альфонсо, я доволен.

Лицо портного посветлело.

— Не желает ли монсеньор примерить и халат?

Люциус слегка помедлил с ответом, кинув Северусу через плечо взгляд, которого тот не мог понять.

— Раз уж я все равно здесь... — отозвался Люциус.

Едва он договорил, как Альфонсо уже предлагал ему длинный халат из темно-синего бархата с серебрянным позументом.

Люциус коротко кивнул, снимая жилет, рубашку и брюки. Последним он расстегнул спереди корсет, отдал его Альфонсо и теперь стоял в одном нижнем белье. Швы оставили отпечатки на белой коже, и Северус не мог отвести от них глаз, отчего не заметил появление нового корсета, точно такого же темно-синего цвета, пока Альфонсо не надел его на Люциуса.

В этот раз он зашнуровывал значительно дольше. И хотя Альфонсо явно был профессионалом в этом, у него на лбу вскоре заблестели капельки пота. Видимо, эта модель была намного сложнее предыдущей.

Северус неверяще наблюдал, как с помощью Алфонсо талия Люциуса становилась тоньше и изящнее — намного заметнее, чем с первым корсетом.

— Монсеньор, думаю, этого достаточно, — произнес Альфонс и украдкой промакнул лоб белоснежным платком.

Люциус обхватил талию руками и невольно поморщился.

— Я не хочу, чтобы халат очень сильно обтягивал. Полагаю, еще немного вполне можно затянуть.

Альфонсо побежденно вздохнул:

— Вполне, монсеньор, но...

— Мой друг охотно поможет. Не так ли, Северус?

Услышав свое имя, Северус испуганно очнулся от своих фантазий.

— С чем? — только и удалось ему спросить.

— Уважаемый Альфонсо должен будет применить силу, а посему мне надо за что-нибудь держаться, — объяснил Люциус как нечто само собой разумеющееся. — А так как тут нет спинки кровати, которая могла бы послужить опорой...

Словно под трансом Северус подошел к нему. Люциус тотчас же взялся за его бедра, а Северус машинально обхватил обнаженные плечи приятеля.

— И что ты думаешь? — тихо проговорил Люциус, пока Альфонсо заново сражался со шнуровкой. Люциус дышал несколько поверхностно, но, в общем, не было похоже, что корсет мешает ему.

— Выглядит весьма неудобно— уклончиво ответил Северус, проклиная горячую кровь, которая устремлялась то в лицо, то в места пониже.

Понимающий взгляд Люциуса совсем не помогал.

— Монсеньор, дальше уже никак, — произнес Альфонсо и подал халат.

Люциус отпустил плечи Северуса, и тот с легким сожалением отступил назад.

— Мой другой заказ уже готов? — спросил Люциус, позволив помочь себе с надеванием.

— Разумеется, монсеньор, — ответил Альфонсо.

Люциус застегнул халат на талии двумя незаметными крючками и залюбовался своми отражением.

Северус судорожно сглотнул. Халат был скроен так, что часть груди и корсета бесстыдно виднелись между его полами. Талия, несмотря на плотный бархат, выглядела невероятно стройной, почти хрупкой. Длинные ноги прикрывали изящные складки материала.

Абрис фигуры нельзя было назвать мужественным. Но серебрянные позументы и темный цвет выглядели почти по-военному, так что женственным это тоже не казалось.

Северус в конце концов все же примирился с определением «двуполый», но оно настолько не соответствовало, что он охотно придумал бы новое слово, чтобы описать невыразимую притягательность мужественности Люциуса.

— И к этому голубые домашние туфли... или, Северус? — Взгляд, брошенный Люциусом был явно двусмысленным.

Северус вновь сглотнул. Он точно знал, о чем говорит Люциус. Всего несколько недель назад он продемонстрировал Северусу обновку — шелковые туфельки на высоких каблуках и серебристой вышивкой с перьями. Они больше подходили для будуара, нежели для спальни чистокровного волшебника, и то только для того, чтобы играючи отталкивать мужчину, пока он окончательно не потеряет разум.

Так что туфельки сами по себе было уже слишком, но в сочетании с корсетом и этим халатом грозили и вовсе за секунды полностью смести самообладание Северуса.

И хотя Северус так и не ответил, Люциус не казался рассерженным — скорее наооброт. Не отрывая взгляда, он попросил Альфонсо:

— Принесите мне, пожалуйста, тот заказ и оформите счет. Я думаю, теперь мы справимся и сами.

— Хорошо, монсеньор, — ответил Альфонсо, подал ему черный свиток и направился к двери. — Я позабочусь, чтобы вас не тревожили.

Спустя секунду они оказались одни.

— Люц! — неверяще воскликнул Северус.

— Не переживай, Алфонсо не болтлив, — невозмутимо отозвался Люциус и развернул черный свиток.

— Еще один корсет? — хрипло спросил Северус.

— Да, но этот я заказал для тебя, — прошептал Люциус и, покачивая бедрами, приблизился к Северусу. — Раздевайся.

— Люц... — слабо запротестовал Северус.

— Доверься, — жарко шепнул Люциус. — Не сомневаюсь, он отлично подойдет к черным лаковым туфлям, которые я привез для тебя из Парижа.

— Я... я не уверен, — пробормотал Северус, но как только Люц стянул с его плеч мантию и расстегнул рубашку, все доводы против отпали.

Быстрее, чем хотелось бы Северусу, Люциус раздел его, оставив только в нижнем белье. Стоило больших усилий не прикрыть руками свое уже заметное возбуждение. В присутствии Люциуса Северус всегда чувствовал себя несколько неловко, поэтому светлому дню предпочитал уютный полумрак.

Люциус часто насмехался над ним из-за такой стыдливости, но сегодня он, к счастью, воздержался от этого. Только облизнулся, отчего Северус тут же почувствовал себя значительно лучше.

— Подними руки, — хрипло прошептал Люциус, — и позволь мне зашнуровать тебя.

Северус повиновался. Материал сначала показался холодным, но быстро нагрелся. Люциус застегнул крючки на передней части корсета и встал позади Северуса. Высокие зеркала давали прекрасную возможность рассмотреть себя. Увидев, что корсет имеет явно мужской покрой и выглядит проще, чем только что испробованный Люциусом, Северус слегка успокоился.

А затем неверяще наблюдал, как его талия становилась все уже с каждым движением руки Люциуса. Первые сантиметры утянулись без особого труда, и Северус чувствовал себя далеко не так неудобно, как опасался.

Люциус остановился и посмотрел на него из-за плеча.

— И как?

— Достаточно удобно, — отозвался Северус.

— Ты выглядишь удивленным, — заметил Люциус, а потом вздохнул. — К сожалению, теперь будет неприятнее. Но результат все окупит. И потом — к подобному привыкают. — Он усмехнулся. — Так же, как и к высоким каблукам.

Сердце Северуса сильно забилось. Привыкают? Люциус ожидает, что он теперь будет постоянно носить корсет? Или только по особенным случаям? Обе мысли были одновременно смущающими и воодушевляющими. Дрожь возбуждения пробежала по его спине, и он не смог сдержать тихого стона, когда Люциус снова начал затягивать шнуры корсета.

Пару раз у Северуса перехватило дыхание, и он больше не мог — и из-за своего увеличивающегося возбуждения тоже — рассматривать себя в зеркале. И только почувствовав губы Люциуса на плече, он снова стал воспринимать действительность.

— Готово, — произнес Люциус. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— И это ты спрашиваешь? — ответил Северус с легким придыханием.

Зеркало отразило молодого мужчину с черными волосами и светлой кожей, чье тело было так притягательно обтянуто корсетом. Его щеки слегка покраснели, а возбуждение уже недвусмысленно заявило о себе. И, несмотря на корсет, Северус не чувствовал себя затянутым. Это было похоже скорее на объятие, поддержку, защиту. Свободу.

— К небольшой нехватке воздуха ты привыкнешь, — сказал Люциус, прикусив его шею. — Но до тех пор кое-что... м-м-м… покажется более возбуждающим.

Сердце Северуса стучало почти в горле, и он понял, что имеет в виду Люциус. Легкая нехватка кислорода уже сейчас действовала весьма стимулирующе. Каково же будет позже...

Последнее, что увидел Северус в зеркале, прежде чем закрыть глаза, были руки Люциуса, ласкающими движениями пробирающиеся все ниже по корсету.


End file.
